Just One Yesterday
by xoxomolls
Summary: This is a place for all Degrassi One-shots or drabbles. Message or review with requests and I'll get to them as soon as possible :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like it :) Spoilers for Frostival. And I don't own degrassi. Unfortunately.**

::

"Clare Diana Edwards!"

The auburn-haired girl spun around, confusion painting her features. "Alli? You scared the heck out of me!"

"That's your own fault for not being more aware of your surroundings. Now would you please explain to me what the heck is going on? I leave for three days and everyone loses their minds!"

Clare raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me, Clarebear! Eli is running around the school like a lost puppy dog. Fiona is skipping, literally skipping everywhere she goes. I just saw Jake and let me tell you, he did not look happy. Plus, Adam is walking around like he has the weight of the world on his shoulder. And when did Holly J get here?"

Clare went to respond, but Alli wasn't through yet. "Imogen's smile was so big, I swear it almost blinded me! Not to mention, you look like you're about to puke. So, will someone please tell me what the heck happened while I was gone?!"

"I do not look like I'm about to puke!" The redhead retorted defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if you must know, the frostival was a bit... eye-opening. For everyone."

Alli looked at her expectantly. "Well? Don't keep me waiting! Details!"

"Fiona and Imogen are now dating, which is probably why they're so happy. They had a moment on the Ferris Wheel, and boom! True love. Jenna told Jake she just wanted to be friends, so he feels a bit led on. And um, what else happened.. Oh! I maybe sorta kissed Eli. And Adam is worried about Drew because he's in love with Bianca, but can't do anything about it with Katie in rehab. And finally, Holly J came to help Fiona because their family lost all their money."

"Whoa whoa whoa, pause, rewind, play. You kissed Eli? And I'm just now hearing about it?"

Clare's shoulders slumped, "I was hoping you missed that part. I'm sorry! You were on a technology free vacation, how was I supposed to tell you? Smoke signals? But yes, we kissed."

"Well? How was it?" Alli asked, smirking as her best friend's eyes lit up.

She sighed dreamily. "It was perfect. But I told him to go have fun on his family trip and that we'd talk when he got back."

"But if he's back now, why aren't you two lovebirds off in a corner somewhere celebrating? I'm willing to be it was you he was looking for."

"I might be possibly avoiding him just a little bit..."

"Clare! You can't do that to the poor boy! He's been pining after you for months. Yeah, he messed up, but so did you. And I think he deserves a second chance. I know I was the one who encouraged you to break up with him in the first place, but he's good for you. And I was wrong. So go get your man!" Alli ranted, waving her arms around.

The redhaired girl grinned, "You're totally right, Alli! I've gotta go find Eli. We'll catch up more later!"

"Yeah, yeah, bye!"

::

"Eli!"

"Clare? I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

The girl held up a hand, indicating him to wait as she regained her breath. "Sorry, I was talking to Alli. She just got back. But that's not important. I need to talk to you."

Eli nodded. "That's why I wanted to find you."

"I love you, Eli. More than anyone. I think we've both made mistakes, but we're better together than we are apart. You make me feel like I can do anything. I don't care that you're bipolar. We can work through anything as long as we have each other. So please, forgive me. I'm so sorry I left you in the hospital, Eli. I'm so sorry." Clare confessed, her eyes watering as she played with her hands nervously.

The black-haired boy reached forward and took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to meet his. "I should never have put you in that position, Clare. I was sick and hurt and you got caught in the middle. You have nothing to be sorry for. But, I'm sorry too. For everything. And for the record, I love you too." He wiped her tears away and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling away to smile softly at her.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Clare asked timidly, a red tint to her cheeks.

"Twist my rubber arm, girlfriend."

She giggled, pulling his arm around her shoulder and linking their fingers together. She liked being close to him. "Of course, boyfriend."

::


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall! This is a request from moviebrat for a Hannibal crossover. I've never watched the show, so I did some research. It's a little AU obviously since I know nothing about Hannibal other than what I read, but I hope you like it! :)

::

Special Agent Eli Goldsworthy dragged a hand over his face as his alarm started blaring. He shut it off and sighed, exhausted from another sleepless night of perusing over files for the case he was working on. Hearing his bones creak as he stood up from the hard chair he had spent hours in, he winced and stretched to try and get his joints warmed up. By the time he was showered and dressed and had fixed himself a cup of coffee, he was a little more awake. Winston sat contentedly at his feet while his owner sat typing furiously on his laptop.

"Eli?" The soft voice broke him out of his concentration and he looked up as a familiar figure knocked twice on his door.

"Hey, Clare. What brings you over? Any more news on the case?" He asked as he hurried to let her in with a grin.

She looked at him seriously, her small hands gripping his shoulders as she glanced behind her warily. "I need you to listen to me, Eli. They think it was you."

"What?"

The pretty psychologist exhaled. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have told you to go to him. But I never realized how truly evil he was. I'm so sorry."

Eli frowned as the puzzles started to fall into place. "Lecter?"

"He's setting you up. We don't have much time, Eli. You have to leave. My cousin has a country house a few hours from here. No one knows about it. You can stay there until I have time to figure this out."

"I can't run, Clare. That makes me look even more guilty. I'm not the Copycat killer. I have nothing to hide." She groaned in frustration, her nails digging into his skin.

"You aren't getting it, Eli! Abigail Hobbs is dead! And all the evidence is pointing to you. I know you're innocent. But they don't. Lecter has planned this for a long time and he knows far more than we do. I don't like it either, but there is no other choice. If you stay, you'll be found guilty. You have to go."

But Eli had frozen and was staring at her in shock. "Abigail is dead? How?"

"That's not important right now. Please, Eli. I'm begging you. You have to do this. This is the only way." Her voice had taken on a pleading tone as her eyes watered.

The agent tugged her into his arms, whispering into her hair. "Okay. But you have to be careful. He's dangerous and he'll figure out you helped me. Please, just be careful."

She nodded into his shoulder and pulled away slightly to look at him. "Same to you. Don't do anything reckless."

"I promise."

Clare searched his eyes for any trace of dishonesty, but found none. "Thank you. I should go before someone realizes I left." She stepped out of his embrace and made it to the doorway before she paused. Taking a deep breath, she ran back to him and kissed him, trying to put all of her emotions into the kiss. Holding his face in her hands and their foreheads touching, she drew back unsteadily. "I love you."

And she was gone.

::


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for a guest who requested Clare with terminal cancer. **

::

This couldn't be happening.

This really just could not be happening.

"The chemotherapy isn't working. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing else we can do." The doctor bowed his head and squeezed the sobbing mother's shoulder before walking out to give them some privacy.

Eli watched as Clare's face crumbled, her eyes squeezing shut.

He wanted to hug her, to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright...

But he knew it would be a lie. And he didn't lie to Clare.

His feet started moving without his permission until he was outside of the suddenly too small hospital room. He dropped to the floor, his head in his hands and felt tears leaking out of his eyes. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't be. She was Clare and she was strong and she could beat anything. He had never entertained the possibility that he could lose her to cancer. Yet here he was, doing just that.

He sat there for hours, staring in front of him, but not really seeing anything.

"Eli?"

Adam knelt in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"She's going to die."

It was the first time he had said the words aloud and he could almost feel his heart break as he did.

The shorter boy shook his head rapidly. "What? No! She's gonna be fine. She's Clare!"

Eli looked up at him, his eyes hard. "She's dying, Adam. The drugs aren't working and there's nothing you or I can do about it. So we may as well just accept it."

His best friend shrunk back at the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Eli."

"Me too."

::

31 days.

31 days before her body stopped fighting.

31 days before Eli lost the one person in his life he had ever truly loved. Ever truly _needed_.

He was with her when she died.

She had grown weak and pale and couldn't leave the hospital bed. She couldn't even lift her glass of water without help. She had trouble speaking and her lungs had been severely affected by the disease.

"Eli?" Her voice was raspy and cracked, but he still heard it.

He held her a little closer. "Yeah, babe?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Clarebear. This was not your fault." He told her firmly, his eyes starting to water even as he spoke.

The sick girl smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to fight this for you. Just please don't forget me. You were the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you."

"I love you too," he choked out, watching her eyes close and her chest rise and fall for the last time. He pressed his lips to her forehead, as his tears dripped onto the sheets.

The machines started beeping and nurses and doctors rushed in, running around shouting about a Code Red. But Eli just silently slipped away from the bed and out of the room before he could hear them say what he already knew.

She was gone.

::

"I miss you."

Eli stood on the ledge, staring at the dark sky.

"You said you were sorry for not being strong enough. Now it's my turn, I guess. I'm sorry for not being brave enough to live without you. I'll see you soon, Edwards."

He jumped.

::

**I think I just broke my own heart, guys. I'm sitting here literally sobbing as I type. -Molls**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! Why do you all want cancerous Clare all of the sudden? Making me cry all over my keyboard :b -Molly**

::

The first time Eli saw Clare after she shaved her head, he was speechless.

Not because it looked bad or anything. Just because he really loved her hair.

He knew it would grow back, of course, and he thought she was beautiful- hair or not, but it was a surprise.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked self consciously, reaching a hand towards her head.

He continued to gape at her until he could form a coherent thought. "No! No, uh, of course not! You just shocked me, that's all. You know that I love you. And I still think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Her blinding smile told him that he definitely said the right thing.

::

The first time Eli witnessed his girlfriend get an MRI, he was worried.

Actually, that is an understatement.

He was kind of freaking the freak out.

"Are you sure it's safe? Like, she can still breathe in there and stuff, right? And she's not scared? What if she wants to come out? How long is this gonna take? Are you absolutely positive she can breathe?"

::

The first time Eli watched the doctor take blood, he fainted.

Clare laughed at him.

::

The first time Eli saw Clare after chemotherapy, he was scared.

She was too pale and too quiet and the bucket she had in a death grip attested to her nausea.

So he did the only thing he could think of to do.

He called his mom.

"She just keeps puking, Cece! Is that normal? Should I get the doctor? Oh god, she's doing it again. What do I do?!"

His mom rolled her eyes. "Baby boy, I love you, but you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

Bullfrog guffawed loudly in the background.

Cece shushed him. "It's normal, honey. Don't go bothering the doctors. Just be there for her."

So he rubbed her back and helped her lean against him when she was done.

"Thank you, Eli."

"Anything for you, Clare."

::


End file.
